1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge construction for a folding mobile phone handset.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has hitherto been proposed to provide a mobile phone handset with a flip-down portion on which the microphone of the phone is provided. The flip-down portion is of relatively light construction as it contains only the microphone and wiring for connecting the microphone to the remainder of the circuitry in the main body of the phone and a very simple hinge mechanism is all that is required. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,790.
If, however, it is required to divide the phone body into two parts both of which contain significant parts of the phone, as shown, for example in EPO713313-A, the provision of a suitable hinge is more difficult. It is desirable that the hinge should be as small as possible, whilst providing a snap-open, snap-shut feel.